Friends Forever
by jommymaniac
Summary: Jude and Tommy were best friends since Jude was 9 and Tommy was 11. Could 1 kiss change it all?
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis:

**Synopsis: OK this takes place when Jude and Tommy were ****NEVER**** famous!! Tommy and his family just moved next to the Harrison home. Jude is 9, Tommy is 11, and Sadie is 10. Please review!!**

Tommy Quincy and his parents moved to Toronto, Canada. They moved next to a nice, wholesome family, the Harrison family. The Harrison family was Victoria, the mother, Stuart, the father, Sadie, the older sister, and Jude, the youngest.

One day while Tommy was riding his bike around the neighborhood, Sadie and Jude were playing hop scotch. He stopped his bike and asked

"Can I play?"

Sadie quickly nodded and said

"Lets see what you got!"

Tommy threw the rock and start hop scotching. You could tell Sadie had a crush on Tommy, and well Jude, she just didn't really talk to Tommy. After Tommy finished Sadie said

"Wow you're good…for a boy"

Tommy nodded and said

"So what's your name?"

"Sadie"

"And yours" Tommy asked and looked at Jude

Jude whispered

"Jude"

"That's a cool name" Tommy said and sat next to her.

Jude was a tomboy.

"Wanna go skateboarding?" Tommy asked Jude

"Um I don't skateboard" Sadie said

"Um uh no offence but I was talking to Jude" Tommy murmured

"Um yeah lets go!" Jude said and before they knew it they were skateboarding down the street.

Within two weeks Tommy and Jude became the best of friends. They did everything together. Everyone could tell that Sadie was getting jealous that her little sister was best friends with the new kid, who every 9-11 year old girl had a crush on. Well except Jude.

_Teasers for Chapter 2 Tree Houses _

"_I dare you to kiss me" Jude said sassily_

"_Huh?" Tommy asked nervously _


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the comments guys

_Thanks for the comments guys!! Remember they are still children!! Yeah I am bored so I am updating again!!_

Tommy and Jude have become so close they even built tree house that led into both of their yards. They each had a tree house in their yard and they butyl this walkway this that connected the tree houses together. Even when they had to go to bed they would use walkie-talkies so they could talk to each other before the fell asleep.

One day when they were in the tree house they were playing truth or dare.

"I have a good one!" Jude said

"What is it?" Tommy asked

"I dare you to kiss me" Jude said sassily

"Huh?" Tommy asked nervously

"Yup I dare you kiss me! Are you scared Quincy?" Jude asked knowing Tommy would give in

"No! I'll do it!" Tommy said still nervous

As Tommy leaned in to kiss Jude he fell on the ground, because Jude ran to across the bridge to the other tree house.

Jude was laughing so hard at Tommy's face plant.

"Oh yes Tom you were just rejected!" Jude said trying to stop her laughter

Tommy made and angry face, and left the tree house, and went to find Sadie.

Jude screamed

"TOM-TOM!!" Tom-Tom was his nickname that Jude called him "IM SORRY!!"

But it was too late Tommy was already hanging out with Sadie. Jude just sat against the tree house wall.

With Sadie and Tommy

Sadie said "So Tom I am glad you came around"

"Came around to what?" Tommy asked

"Hanging out with me instead of my dorkey 9 year old sister"

"Sades she isn't dorky shes actually really cool"

"So nobody likes her that's why she hasn't had her first kiss yet"

Tommy murmured "Either have I"

"You haven't had your first kiss yet?" Sadie said in shock

"No"

"Want me to be your first?"

"Um no um……OK mom be right there!!" and he ran away

He went up in the tree house

"Hey Joo Bloom" Tommy said to Jude Joo Bloom was Jude's nickname that Tommy called her

"Yo Tom-Tom" Jude said to Tommy wiping away her tears

"You OK?"

"Yeah..look I'm sorry about the whole dare thing"

"Its ok don't worry about it!" Tommy said "Why don't we have a sleepover tonight up in here the tree house?"

"Yeah totally!" Jude said excited

They got out of the tree house and went to the store and bought, Ice Cream, Crème Soda, Root Beer, Chips, Candy, DVD's, and Marshmallows.

"I think we're set!" Tommy said

Jude nodded in agreement. Then they set everything up in the tree house.

_Teasers for Chapter 3_

"_Tommy why did we have to buy a scary movie!?" Jude said frightened _

"_Joo Bloom it'll be OK!" Tommy said giving her a hug _


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews

_Thanks for all the reviews. I would like to thank Merenwen Calmacil for giving me some advice which __**really**__ helped. Also in the story they are using a portable dvd player. I forgot to add that in there. I am also still new to writing fan fics so yeah! Review!!_

Jude and Tommy set up the blankets, pillows, and the snacks. Then, Tommy went and grabbed the portable DVD Player and put in The Exorcism of Emily Rose.

"I heard this was super scary" Tommy said trying to make Jude freak out.

"Um uh c-c-c-cool" Jude stuttered

They each wrapped up in a blanket, and the movie began. Within the first 20 minutes Jude was scared out of her mind.

"Tommy why did we have to buy a scary movie!?" Jude said frightened

"Joo Bloom it'll be OK!" Tommy said giving her a hug.

Neither of them would admit it but they both knew they had a moment. After the movie was over they had marshmallow fight. They went threw five bags of marshmallows by throwing the at each other. After Tommy and Jude were worn out they went to sleep with Tommy on one side of the tree house and Jude on the other side.

The next morning they both woke up to the smell of bacon, pancakes, and fresh squeezed orange juice.

Jude started sniffing "That smells good"

Tommy started sniffing as well "Yeah it does."

Then there was a pause and they both said simultaneously "Race ya there!!"

Then they both jumped out of the tree house and raced toward the Harrison kitchen. Tommy got there one second before Jude.

"Ha ha beat you" Tommy gloated

"By one second" Jude said defensively

"Still beat ya!"

Jude gave Tommy 'The Shut up Look'

"Tommy here are you T pancakes and Jude here are your J pancakes" Victoria Harrison said

"Thanks" Tommy and Jude both said as they dug into the letter shape pancakes.

Victoria said "Oh Jude hunny, you have to give me your list for your birthday party."

"Here mommy" Jude said and took a piece of paper and handed it to her mother

"Sweetie why is there only Tommy's name on here?"

"Cause' I don't want anyone else to come to with me to Caveman Days"

"How about you invite some girls from school?"

"I don't have their numbers and their party is tomorrow" Jude said coming up with an excuse

"Oh sweetie I have them I will call their mothers right now!" Victoria said enthusiastically

Jude looked down sadly

"Jude, what's the matter?" Tommy asked concerned

"I don't want anyone else at my party"

"Why?"

She looked at him and said "Every girl is gonna be drooling over you"

Tommy thought to himself _Maybe…But the girl I like is you._ Then he snapped back into reality and said

"So you're my bestest friend and its your birthday so I will wanna hang out with you"

"Thanks Tommy you're the best" She said and gave him a giant hug.

With Victoria talking on the phone….

"So Susan would Allie like to come? Victoria asked

Susan said "Allie wants to know who else is coming"

"Kat Bamabloo, Nikki Mawell, Jude's older sister with her friend, oh yeah and Tommy Quincy"

When Allie heard Victoria say Tommy was going she quickly said "yes!"

"She will be there" Susan said

"Great talk to you soon" Victoria said and hung up.

"OK Jude Kat, Nikki, and Allie are coming"

"OK bye mom Tommy and I are gonna walk around the neighborhood." Jude said

"OK be safe guys"

Tommy and Jude left. They spent the whole day walking around the neighborhood. At around 7 pm they each had to go home

"Joo Bloom I will see you at 8 am sharp you better be up" Tommy said

"Yeah yeah" Jude said with a slight laugh. Then they walked back to their houses

_Teasers for Chapter 4 Birthday_

"_Tommy come here" Sadie said_

"_Yeah Sadie?" Tommy said_

"_I wanna give you something" She said and kissed him_


End file.
